Rio 2: Blu And Jewel
by LightningStalker
Summary: What happens to Blu and Jewel after the events of Rio? Inspired by RioLover246 and Blu100-Jewel100
1. Chapter 1: In Love

Rio 2: Blu and Jewel POV style!  
Chapter 1 The Most Beautiful Morning

**~Blu~**

I woke up to the usual forest samba. I rolled over, taking a long look at the most beautiful bird in all of Rio.  
Jewel stirred in her sleep, yawned and her eyes fluttered open. Looking into those emerald eyes, i almost wanted to faint.  
"Good morning, Blu." I heard her whisper. I blushed and returned this gesture with a quick kiss on her beak, witch made her smile.  
"Morning Jewel," i said. "Jewel im gonna go get us some breakfast, i'll be back in about 5 minutes."  
With that i took of to the morning sky.

~Jewel~ Watching Blu dissapear over the horizon, a thought came into my head, witch i chucked at. But as i pondered on it it became more real. I knew Blu had a crush on me. He had blushed when i said good morning to him, when i kiss him he turns a shade of red. All i have to do know is wait for him to admit it to me...

**I Know this chapter was short, it is my first Rio story so give it a couple of chapters it will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Special Words

**Hi Guys im back with part 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**~Blu~**

I just don't know how other way to put it, im in love with Jewel. And she won't know that until i tell her. But how? It's almost impossible to say those 3 words to her. Yet if i don't, she will never know my true feelings for her. And here i am, thinking about this on the head of the Christo Redentor statue. I finally made up my mind. I took off to our nest.

**~Jewel~**

I was just getting food at the market when i saw a familliar blue figure swoop past in the direction of our nest. What was Blu doing out here? I took of, leaving the fruit behind, in pursuit of Blu. God he's getting fast! We finally made it back to the nest.  
When i touched down Blu was calling me.  
"Jewel? You in here? Hello anybody-" He stopped when i gently put my wings around him. He blushed a bit but had a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong, Blu?" i asked in a comforting but serious tone.  
"Jewel, iv'e been thinking-" I looked straight into his eyes. "-that i need to tell you something."  
"And what would that be?" I slowly started to smile since i knew what he was going to say.  
"Jewel, i-i love you. I've wanted to tell you this for ages, but i couldn't find the courage to tell you." Blu was sweating and had tears in his eyes at this point.  
"I want you to know that i will be here for you, even when we are about to-" Now Blu really was crying. "d-die."  
A flood of happy emotions flooded through me. I dived into Blu's wings. "I love you to." We then kissed, our tongues danced happily for about a minute. "It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep." said Blu, who was looking at the rapidly depleating sun.  
I nestled my self in Blu's warm, gentle wings. "Good night Blu." I said before closing my eyes.

**Did you like it? Another short one, i know but they are getting longer. Next chapter up maybe, tommorrow? well see you soon!**  
**-LightningStalker**


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Rescue

**Here Comes part 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**~Blu~**

When i awoke i knew something was wrong. For one thing Jewel wasn't here. A flood of panic came through and i turned the hollow inside out looking for her. I stopped when i noticed a note etched on to the wall. It read: _Blu, you werent awake and i didn't want to have to wake you. I just went off to the fruit stands to get us some breakfast. I'll be back in about 10 minutes._

**15 minutes later**

_Ok, thats it, im going to find her!_ When i got to the fruit stands, there was no sign of her. But in the centre of the stands it looked like a bird had died; there was feathers strewn everywhere. But these were no ordinary feathers. I gasped when i noticed some were light blue while others a ruffled white. I shreiked with anger and took of, following the trail of feathers. They were leading me toward the airport. _No suprise whats gonna happen to her if i don't get to her._

**~Jewel~**

I knew all to well where Nigel was taking me. The Airport. Looking at it brought back bad memories of when the smugglers had us in cages to be transported out of Rio. Nigel started his descent. By now i had been struggling and fighting for the whole time and was now out of breath. To make matters worse, Nigel had hold of my leg in a twisted position, and one of my wings had been broken when he captured me. Nigel literally threw me into a cage and went to catch himself some food or another bird. I held my head down; no way Blu would find me before Nigel did what he intended to do last time i was here. I looked up when i heard all different types of angry squaks. I nearly fainted when i saw it. Blu was commanding an army, and he didn't look to happy. At this point Nigel returned and when he saw what was moving towards him he just stood there, his beak hanging open. He then shook his head, put on an angry scowl and flew up to face this challenge.

**~Blu~**

First i spotted Nigel, then i saw Jewel locked in a cage. "Ok, on the count of three we charge, alright?" I got lots of "Yes" and "Yup" Nigel had started to charge at us, but i knew, and i think he knew too, that he didn't stand a chance.  
There was thirty of us and one of him. "You ready? On the count of three-one...two...THREE!" I yelled.  
There was uproar of furious battle cries as my army Charged at full-pelt on Nigel. He put up a good fight, though. He had already knocked twelve of my men to the floor. I needed to get Jewel out. Fast. I flew as fast as i could to get to Jewel's cage. "Blu!" I heard Jewel cry. I quickly undid the lock and opened the cage door.  
"Come on Jewel, we don't have much time." I said to her.  
"Blu, my wing and my-" she let the sentance trail of. _s rio que eu tenho que fazer tudo?_ Anyway there was no time. i flew in, picked Jewel up in my talons, and flew towards the jungle "Jewel is aquired! Retreat!" I yelled at my men. They flew away and what was left of nigel was a twitching, bleeding, featherless heap. I flew swiftly back to the hollow. I carefully placed Jewel in the nest. "Thank you for saving me Blu." Jewel said. I gently planted a kiss on the top of her beak. "Your welcome." It was getting late, Jewel fell asleep in my wings, but i stayed up. I always had a hard time getting to sleep after something exciting's happened. I thought back to that heap of bleeding bird, Nigel and wondered if he would return. Well, he survived being chopped up in a plane's proppeller and the fall to earth. Would anything kill that Crazed Cockatoo? I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Yay, finally i did a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and be waiting for part 4!**  
**-LightningStalker**


	4. Chapter 4: Angry Birds & Pigs Part I

**Here i am with this special crossover of angry birds!**

**Chapter 4: angry birds and evil pigs Part I**

**~Jewel~**

I awoke not to the usual forest music, but to a shriek and the sound of a pig snorting. Wait what?! Pigs don't live here! Blu suddenly awoke and said "What in the name of Mauro the Marmoset is going on?" I shook my head slowly I looked out the hollow entrance to see the weirdest sight ever. 3 apparantly flightless birds were attacking a group of green pig heads. "What the heck?" Blu said as he too joined me in watching them."Come on let's get a closer look."  
"Naw, im fine where i am." I replied, not taking my gaze of this peculiar sight. Blu started his descent onto the battle zone.

**~Blu~**

I touched down as the red coloured bird launched out of what appeared to be a slingshot at the pig heads. There was two other birds there too, waiting their turn to get on the slingshot. One was yellow and was triangular shaped. The other was extremely small and was a light-dark shade of blue. The red one came back victorious, having beaten all the pigs. They celebrated for about five seconds then all turned to stare at me in unison Suddenly, i felt a wave of fear; up close these birds beaks looked extremely sharp and i was backed up against a upturned log. "Uh, hello," i said to them. "Who are you?" The first one to speak was the red bird, who was apparently their leader.  
"Whats it to you?" he said harshly.  
"Well I wanted to know since i have never seen a group of flightless birds with sharp beaks launch themselves of a slingshot into a group of green pigs heads." I finished, gasping for breath. The blue one now spoke up, his voice noticeably higher than the other two.  
"Hey are you a local?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool because we went to sleep on our island, woke up and BOOM were here!" The yellow bird said, his voice was lower than the blue's but higher than the red's. "We were wondering where we are."  
"You, my flightless pig-killing friend are in Rio De Janeiro!" I said holding out my wings as if to say, my home. The Red one said "Is that close to AB Island?" I cocked my head at that.  
"AB Island? Never heard of it," I said looking at them and being somewhat confused."Tell me your names and the whole story of how you got here and why you attack pigs heads, and i will tell you my name and all the information you need." The Red one first spoke up, then the blue, and finally the yellow. "Im Red." "Im Blue-Jim, but just call me Jim."  
"And im Chuck." Red then told the story of how they got here and why they were killing pigs.  
"Well, we're killing pigs because we have these beautiful eggs, wich they keep on stealing as an alternative food supply.  
Luckily they haven't poached an egg yet, but we can never let our guards down." Red concluded. Jim then spoke up.  
"I remember now how we got here, you two we're knocked out," He said, pointing at Red and Chuck. "We we're guarding our beloved eggs from the pigs when suddenly, we see them coming over the horizon. Then a cage captures them, along with us.  
Then a helicopter took us here, we escaped with the pigs, and are now resuming what we started." He finished.  
"Now it's your turn." Chuck said.

**~Jewel~**

I started to descent when i heard Blu call me. I landed next to him and stared at those three birds.  
"Guys this is Jewel, we are the last of our species. And Jewel, this is Red, Jim and Chuck." Blu said, pointing out each bird in turn. The one called Jim gave me a quick summary of what he told Blu, and after that a lot made sense. Just then a horde of pigs, led by a giant pig wearing a crown, advanced. Blu, Red, Jim and Chuck all went into a fighting stance.  
"What are you doing Blu?" I asked him.  
"Helping my new friends." The Birds smiled briefly at that. Then all four of them went to a giant slingshot and prepared to attack.

**Cliffhanger! S'up guys this is part one of two angry birds crossovers! Stay tuned for part II!**  
**Note: I do not own the angry birds or the bad piggies, 2011 Rovio Entertainment all rights reserved.**


	5. Chapter 5: Angry Birds & Pigs Part II

**Wassup Sista's? Here's part II!**

**Chapter 5: angry birds and evil pigs part II**

**~Blu~**

I was the first one up. I placed myself in the slingshot as the three birds pulled it back. "Letta Rip!" Yelled Red.  
I flew through the air, closed my eyes and braced for impact. I smashed into the King Piggie, the force of me hitting him sent him rolling backwards, crushing half his kinsmen. "Not Bad." I heard Red call as he too was launched from the slingshot. Then Jim, and finally Chuck. We all went back to the slingshot and admired our work. All that was left of the army of Piggies was a lone crown.

**~Jewel~**

Watching Blu sail through the air made my heart crawl into my beak. He had smashed into the King Pig and destroyed half of the Evil Piggies. I walked up to him and wrapped my wings round him in a hug. He blushed at this, then returned it with a gentle kiss on the top of my beak. "That was really brave." I told him. I meant it too. Seriously, you have to be really brave to willingly be launched from a giant slingshot towards a group of Evil Pigs. Then a serious thought cropped up into my head. "Blu we need to help these guys find there way home." He nodded, but i could detect sadness in his eyes.  
Then I heard Jim's stomach rumble. "Oh, im so hungry." He moaned. The other two joined in.  
"Me too."  
"same here." Blu walked up to them and said,  
"How about me and Jewel take you to the market?" The birds thought about this and agreed. Me and Blu took off, and I realized that the birds can fly, just not as fast as us. I told Blu this, and he nodded. The only one that was as fast as us was Chuck. He was taunting the two other birds because he could go faster. After a good five minutes we reached the market. Red, Jim and Chuck dug into some food while I talked to Blu.  
"Blu how are we going to get them home?"  
"I don't know, we don't know wherabouts there island is so we can't really help them there." He replied I stared at those three birds, munching away at the fruit. Just then I spotted something on the horizon.

**~Blu~**

I wonder just how we're going to get the trio home, we don't know where there island is, we don't know whe- I was cut of by Jewel who cried "Blu! Blu look! Over there!" I followed her gaze and sure enough, on the edge of the horizon was the faint outline of an island. I charged over to the guys. "Guys! Guys you have to see this!" I dragged them towards where we we're standing to see it. "You see that island over there? Isn't that your island?" I asked Red.  
"O.M.G Guys look! Our island!" Red said excitedly to his buddys. "But how are we gonna get there?" Asked Chuck. An idea popped into my head. "How about, say, a slingshot?" I said with a smile.

**2 Minutes Later**

"Goodbye Blu. Goodbye Jewel." Called Red. "We'll come and visit you soon." I Hugged Red and the gang in turn. Jewel did the same. "Have a safe flight." Jewel said to them. I held Jewel in a hug as we watched our new friends dissapear over the horizon.

**And that concludes part II! Don't worry, the angry birds will be in future chapters. Keep on reading!**  
**-LightningStalker**


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Night Ever

**Hi guys, here comes a heap of fluff!**

**Chapter 6: The Best Night Ever**

**~Jewel~**

Watching our new friends sail away into the sunset, Blu started to cry. I felt sorry for him, they had been his best friends. I held him in an embrace just as you could see Chuck dissapear into the island. "Come on Blu, It's time to go

home." I said to him in a soft, comforting voice. He nodded, then wiped the tears out of his eyes with his wing. On the way back to the hollow, I found the courage to tell Blu something. "Blu," I siad to him. "Blu I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be?"  
"Blu, I- I want to start a family."

**~Blu~**

Upon hearing this I wanted to faint with happiness. I thought over and over until we got back to the nest. Finally, I had made up my mind. "Jewel," I said, looking deep into her emerald eyes. "I never thought id say this, but I've always

wondered what it would be like being a father." Upon hearing this, Jewel's eyes went brighter. She jumped on me, so i was on my back, and started kissing me. Our kissing became more urgent, and seeing Jewel's signal to proceed, I moved my body passionately toward hers. **Note: Possible Lemon if you wan't to know the details.**

Two Hours Later

~Jewel~

After going to see Tulio, I was comfirmed that I was pregnant. Tulio took me outside to where Blu was waiting paitently for me, and I told him the news. "Blu! Im pregnant!" I said to him as I gave him a flying tackle hug. This was a memory I knew I would cherish for the rest of my life. This definatly was the Best Night Ever!

**S'up again, if you want to know the details on how they mate, PM me and I'll get it done. See You guys in the next chapter and keep on reading!**  
**-LightningStalker**


	7. Chapter 7: Omens and Dreams

Hi guys, this chapter is about Blu's dreams. Lemon from previous chapter abandoned. Hope you enjoy this part!

Chapter 7: Omens and Dreams

~Blu~

As I fell asleep, bad things happened. Straying from the good dream I had hoped for, It ended up being scary and weird.  
I closed my eyes, and I was away with thought. Images flashed through my head; birds screaming, forest fires, the

unmistakable sound of children screaming. Then I saw Jewel, her face tormented with pain caused by who-knows. Nigel was here now, he clamped his talons around Jewels throat. I tryed to get to her, but my legs simply refused to move. All I

could do was watch in horror as Nigel slowly drained the life out of her. The image changed, I was now surveying a fire.  
It was horrible, beutiful oak and precious birch, redwood, hazel and larch, gone in a roaring flash of colours and dark as

night smoke. There was corpses on the floor too. Beutifully coloured birds were lying motionless on the ground, wings singed at the ends, lucious colours now a pitch black. No, no no! I wanted to scream, as i plunged into darkness,

accompanied by Nigels trademark insane laugh.

I awoke with a start, my wings clutching at my rapidly beating heart, still not able to comprehend what I just saw. I

looked over at Jewel who was sleeping peacefully, having wonderful dreams no doubt. I stared at the moon, thinking over and over again about my dream. No, It wasn't a dream. It was the future.

Yep, weird chapter I know, I needed to fit this in somewhere, so It goes in the no. 7 slot! See u in chapter 8!  
-LightningStalker 


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Hi guys, this is a late post, I know but to make up for it this is hopefully gonna be my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Oh yeah, Lemon back up! Hopefully by Saturday!**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**~Jewel~**

As I felt Blu slowly get up and take his wing off me, I woke up. I slowly opened one eye, then the other. At first my vision was blurry, but as it adjusted I could make out Blu's face, which had a stressed and worried expression. I frowned and got up, careful to make sure Blu didn't notice. I slowly placed a wing around

him, making him slowly wake up from his thoughts. He smiled at me, but kept his troubled facial expression printed on his face. I turned him round so I was facing him and said right to his face, "Blu, what's wrong?" I looked deep into his brown eyes, memorising them.

"Jewel... I need to tell you tha-" Blu stopped abruptly and stared at my belly. Confused, I looked down to see it had extended and became noticably rounder. I looked up at Blu, who smiled at me and forgot what he wanted to tell me. Blu offered to go get breakfast from the stands in the city. But what I felt was

strange that, instead of going in the direction of the stands, he was heading towards Rafael's nest. I took of to follow him. But as soon as I tried to fly,  
I noticed that It took more of my energy. Blu was far away now, no way I could catch him. _I've got to get to him, but how?_

**~Blu~**

I touched down at Rafael's nest, and once again his kids tried their big cute eyes trick that will never fool me again.  
"That's nice, thank you," I said to the toucan siblings. "Hey, Rafael! I need to talk to you!" I shouted towards his nest.

I heared Rafael call back, "Who is it?"  
"Blu," I replied "And it's urgent."

Rafael came popping out his nest and landed in front of me. "What can I do for you amigo?" he asked me in a inquisitive tone. "I need your help with this," I replied "Last night, when I was asleep, I dreamt about things like forest fires, dead birds Nigel and other horrible things like that" Rafael had a shocked

expression on his face, but quickly changed it to his calm and smiling expression.  
"Hmm, I'm no physciatrist, but I do think that this was not just a dream Blu."

"I thought that two, but why would I be able to see into the future? Am I mentally challenged or something?" I replied with a worried look. Rafael looked at me and said In a _don't-worry-but-everyone-might-die-because-of-you voice_,

"I'm not sure, but maybe It could be a-" Rafael stopped when he noticed something behind me. I turned to see a familiar Yellow Canary and a unmistakable Red-Crested Cardinal.

"- twirl and land. Yo Birds, what's been goin' on around here?" Inquired Pedro.  
"Yeah," added Nico "We were coming to find you." I was happy to see our rapping samba-loving friends, but concern met my gut.

"Why are you looking for us?" I asked Pedro. He thought for a moment and said,  
"Well, we were going to find you, Blu, but when we got to your nest, only girl Jewel was 'dere. Jewel asked us to tell you to come back to the nest." Finished

Pedro. I exchanged a glance with Rafael; he knew what Jewel was asking about. To break the silence, Rafael said to us all,  
"Well there's no use us standing here, is their? How about lets all go?" I nodded in agreement.  
"OK amigos, let's go!"

**~Jewel~**

I had been waiting now for about fifteen minutes. _Come on, where are they?_ Suddenly I was facing four brightly coloured birds, all of them I recognised. Blu had a stern expression, and he asked me,

"So, why do you need me?" "To ask you why you went of to Rafael's." I replied, just as stern as him. Blu shot me an angry look and said,  
"And why, might I ask you, does it matter?" The air was thick with tension, and the trio were looking uncomfortably at me and Blu.

"Because, you said you were going to get breakfast!"  
"So? I had more important things to do then get stupid fruit!" Blu's eyes had turned red with anger, and his neck frill was getting all stuck out. He really could

make himself look intimidating. But suddenly, Blu returned to normal, his eyes back to the usual brown, his frill fluffy and not scary at all. He swore in Portuguese and turned to face me.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but..." Blu let his sentence trail off.  
"But what?" I asked him. Rafael spoke up.

"Well, Blu has had a bit of a disturbing dream." Blu shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, It was the future."

**I'm**** back! sorry It's been about 18 days since chapter 7, Iv'e been studying for my A-Levels so Iv'e had a really tight schedule. Any ways I'm putting up the Lemon from chapter 6, so on Saturday could you check it out? Thank you for your reviews! :D Peace out, and see you in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shocked

**Hi guys, I'm replying to a quest review; "If you write the lemon i'll report you." WHY? Its going to be a oneshot with a higher age rating so you know... Hope you enjoy this part!**

**Chapter 9: Shocked**

**~Jewel~**

I looked first at Rafael then Blu, Pedro and finally Nico. I turned round to face Blu, looked deep into his eyes and asked "What was your dream about?" Blu looked rather uncomfortable, and he shot Rafael a pleading look. Rafael cleared his throat, and began.

"Well, the whole story, as Blu told me, was that right after finding out you were pregnant, he had a sort of cross between a vision and a nightmare. The things he saw, well, I'm not going into full detail-" Blu gave Rafael a thankful look "-because some of them are quite disturbing. well at first he-" Blu stepped in, shook

his head, looked straight at me and said,  
"First I saw a massive forest fire, then corpses, screaming children-" Blu gulped and I had a horrible feeling the next line was going to refer to me. "-And then I

saw you, with Nigel." Blu concluded. An eerie silence followed, until Rafael spoke up. "Well, we have to find out if Blu's dream was a dream or a vision, the future." We somehow were all thinking the same thing, and moments later, we all took of in the direction of the aviary.

~Blu~

The whole time we were flying, I watched Jewel. She had to flap harder than all of us, her face was pale, and her eyes were fixed ahead. Suddenly, guilt rises up in me. I should never have taken Jewel In this state. Or maybe at least given her a ride in my talons. About halfway there, her forehead was beaded in

sweat. Just as you could see the aviary, she vomited all over the forest canopy. I volunteered to carry her the rest of the way, but she refused and said she was fine.

Oh yeah, like I'm gonna believe that! We landed in the aviary and walked to the treatment room.  
"dude, this is well nice!" Pedro muttered to Nico, looking around the aviary. I squawked, requesting Tulio's presence.

Behind a door, we could hear him laugh, then he came bustling out to us.  
"Ol meus amigos de penas! What brings you here?" I stare at him blankly. Finally, he gets the message, and pulls out a peice of paper and a pen. I scrawl

down what my dream was about and asked what it meant. Tulio read it, and laughed.  
"Blu, that dream wasn't a vision. It was just a dream. What you saw was everything you would hate to see most, It is actuallu common in birds who really love

things, Like you love Jewel." Me and Jewel blushed scarlet, and looked down,  
accompanied by some snickers from Nico and Pedro. I scrawled back; So none of this is going to happen?

"Not likely The only thing that could cause this was natural events, or that cockatoo Nigel..." Tulio caught sight of Jewel's belly, and a wide grin spread across his face. He winked at me, causing me to blush again. Then a serious thought popped into my head. I wrote on the paper;

Where is Linda?  
"Oh, she's gone back to Minnesota to make arrangements to move the book store here." Tulio replied.

"Well, we should get going guys." I said to everyone. We said goodbye to Tulio, and flew out of the aviary.  
As we flew, Jewel began to pant, and suddenly dropped out the sky. I shrieked and nose-dived after her, just catching her before she hit the hard forest floor. I

gently laid her down on the ground, and called Rafael, Nico and Pedro over.  
"What's the matter with Jewel, dude?" Asked Pedro anxiously. I shook my head and looked up at the rapidly depleting sun.

"I don't know, but we need to find somewhere to put her for now; believe it or not, pregnancy can make birds a lot heavier." I looked around, hoping to find something remotely nice to go into. Nico spotted something, and showed us what it was. It was a deserted hollow in the side of an oak tree. When we reached

the entrance, a disgusting sight met our eyes. Two red macaws had been brutally murdered next to a shattered chicks egg.  
"Nigel..." I muttered to myself as i pushed the corpses to the ground.

**~Jewel~**

I slowly woke up to find myself in somebody else's hollow. My head hurt, my belly hurt and a cold numbness had spread from my beak to my feet. As my vision cleared, I could make out the shapes of Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Blu. I groaned, sat up and looked around. I was in a deserted hollow of some sort. There was a

shocking amount of blood on the floor so i quickly scanned my body for any obvious cuts. Blu walked up to me and kissed me on the top of my beak, sending warmth coursing through my veins. I smiled and looked around again, yawned and suddenly drifted off to sleep.

Little did we know it that Nigel was secretly plotting his revenge.  
"This isn't over, pretty bird." He said with a menacing laugh.

**Yeah, hopefully the weird dream/vision thing will make sense. Keep on sending those reviews and be waiting for the big one-o!**


	10. Chapter 10: Terror in White Feathers

**CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! Here's is my tenth post! Tenth!**

**Chapter 10: Terror In White Feathers**

**~Jewel~**

Waking up this morning, I had no recollection of what happened yesterday but, a sharp pain suddenly filled my stomach.

I groaned and doubled over, sweat breaking out in little beads on my forehead. No, not now... Please... I thought to myself as the pain quickly increased.

Luckily, just at that very moment, Blu had come back with the breakfast. When he saw me, he dropped the fruit and rushed over to me. He laid me down on the

floor as the pain subsided.

"You okay?" Blu asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, putting on a smile. Blu, being Blu, unfortunately knew me all to well. He shook his head and replied with,

"No your not, if you were okay you would be standing up." hmmm, he was good.

"Blu, do you think its time-" I began "No, but it will happen soon." He replied, looking at the morning sun. I slowly got to my feet, walked next to Blu and

playfully knuged him with my hip. (What Jewel did at their first dance after Blu bumped into her)

"Hey, just think, soon were going to be parents!" A wide grin broke out onto his face, but it was quickly replaced with concern. He turned to me and said,

"I just hope I'm a good father." I sighed and said to him,

"Of course you'll be a good father!"

"Thank you." he replied. We shared a quick kiss and a nuzzle, and at that moment Rafael came into view. I was happy at first, but then i noticed his worried

expression, and I put on a frown. Rafael landed, panting hard and couldn't speak until he regained his breath.

"Hey Rafael, what's up?" asked Blu in an inquisitive but worried manor. Rafael, still panting, replied with,

"Nico.. Ped...ro Nig..el" He spluttered.

**~Blu~**

Upon hearing Nigel's name, my world turned upside-down. panic enveloped me and my head started spinning.

"What? Nigel's here! Again!" Jewel said, sharing my panic. Rafael nodded and said,

"Nico and Pedro told me to meet them at the _Christo Redentor_, but when I got there, Nigel was fighting Nico and Pedro."

It was awful thinking about those two friendly birds fighting a hell-bent evil Cockatoo that could seemingly never die.

"Are they OK?" I asked Rafael. "Because I think we should go and help them." Jewel and Rafael nodded their heads.

I turned to Jewel.

"You need to stay." Jewel was about to protest but she doubled over again and said,

"Yeah, I guess your right. Good luck." With that she walked up to me and gave me a passionate kiss right on the beak.

Then me and Rafael took to the sky towards the famous statue.

When we arrived, I could see Pedro ramming into Nigel and Nico despirtley throwing his bottle cap at Nigel. Nigel noticed us just as he put his talons to Pedro's

throat.

"Ah, more company!" He cried with his trademark laugh. His talons loosened and Pedro fluttered to the ground, unconscious.

He stared straight at Rafael. "I'll take you first. Then me and the Pretty Bird have some un-finished business to attend."

Nigel charged at Rafael, his talons outstretched. Rafael charged back, but as they collided he was thrown to the floor.

Now it was just me, Nico and Nigel. Nico's bottle cap came flying through the air and hit Nigel square between the eyes.

Infuriated, Nigel swooped after Nico, giving me time to think. Charge head on? too risky. Lanyard? Not a chance.

I decided to go with the easiest method; the ram choke-hold. Just as Nico was caught in Nigel's grip, I charged head on.

He saw me coming, dropped Nico and prepared for me. We collided, and surprisingly It was I who took him to the ground.

I held him in a choke-hold until he lay motionless, then picked up my friends and took them back to their nests in turn.

When i returned to our hollow, I could hear Jewel moving about inside. I walked in, and was greeted with a big hug from Jewel. I gently kissed her on the top

of her beak, something I do a lot now. I told her the whole story and how our friends are OK. Then, we settled down, gave each other a kiss and nuzzle

goodnight, and went to sleep.

**Yeah, my tenth post! If you haven't noticed, my chapters are getting longer. See you in the next post!**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Life

**The special chapter 11! Special thanks to Blu100-Jewel100 for constantly reviewing my chapters and giving me inspiration to write this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The New Life**

**~Jewel~**

I woke up in the middle of the night due to a searing pain in my stomach. I groaned, but quiet enough not to wake Blu, who was sleeping peacefully beside me.

The pain started to increase, until I had to lie down in agony. I must have been crying out in pain because at that moment, Blu jerked awake. He blinked a

couple of times to clear his eyes, then focused on me.

He quickly knelt beside me and stroked me on the top of my head. He stayed next to me, stroking my hair until the pain subsided. He kissed me on the top of

my beak, sending a radiation of warmth down my body. Blu then settled down and fell asleep, holding me in his wings. I couldn't get to sleep, though. I stayed

wide awake, milling over the subject of parenting. It took a while, but my eyes slowly closed and i drifted off to sleep.

**~Blu~**

As soon as the morning came, I took off to Rafael's nest. Jewel was asleep, and I need a little advice on parenting. I landed just outside his nest, my eyes

looking for the tell-tale rustling of bushes and the sound of leaves parting. I haven't forgotten about Rafael's dive-bombing kids. With the coast clear, I

requested Rafael's presence. He fluttered down from his nest and landed in front of me.

"Hey, Blu do you need anything?" asked Rafael.

"Yeah, do you know how to be a good parent?" Rafael grinned and happily replied with,

"Of course I do! Now, for starters you need to be relaxed most of the time, you need not get into a panic when they're out of your nest, and most importantly,

if they ask you to do something, unless its stupid, do it." he concluded. "Thanks, man." I replied as I swoop towards the fruit stands. Just as I land at the

stands, Nico and Pedro greet me.

"Yo Blu, whatcha doin' over here?" Inquired Pedro. I explained that I was just getting a huge load of food, since Jewel had to eat lots of food because of her

pregnancy. Nico and Pedro siad they were here because they're club had run out of food. We said our goodbyes and I flew back to the nest. But, when I got

there, Jewel was hunched over, crying out in pain.

I knew too well what was coming.

**~Jewel~**

Pain swelled up in my stomach, making my head spin and black circles appear in my vision. Blu was here now, trying as best he could to help me. Something

was squeezing It's way out of me, making me want to die from pain. I groaned as something dropped from me, then another and finally a third. The pain

subsided, and I sighed in relief. Blu gasped, and covered his beak with his wings. But the look in his eyes wasn't concern,it was happiness. I stood up and

looked at where I had been lying. It was a thing of beauty, three pearly white eggs laid in a triangle shape. I squealed and kissed Blu for about a minute, and

then happily sat on the eggs to keep them warm.

**3 days later**

I had been sitting on the eggs for three days now, keeling them toasty warm. Blu had brought us breakfast, and as we ate it we discussed what we would call

them.

"I don't think we should name them yet, we should wait for them to hatch." Blu told me. I realized that Blu was right.

What if we named a girl a boy's name and a boy a girl's name! Just after we ate breakfast, I heard a cracking sound from underneath me. I gasped and said,

"Blu! come quick they're hatching! We gathered round as the chicks hatched from their shells. First came a girl, then two boys.

"What should we call them?" Asked Blu. I pointed at the girl.

"I think Crystal is a nice name." Blu pointed at the boys.

"Back in Minnesota, Tom and Jack were popular names." I laughed and said, "That sounds perfect." Just then the chicks opened their eyes and feebly looked at

them. Tom and Jack had inherited my emerald eyes, whereas Crystal had her fathers brown. The three chicks then said "Mommy, Daddy." Me and Blu looked

each other and had a kiss and hug, then did the same to our three chicks. I was very tired so, we decided to go to sleep, with happy thoughts of a life with the

chicks.

**And the new life is born! sorry It wasn't the longest chapter ever, I didn't have time to write a longer one. And again,**  
**thanks to Blu100-Jewel100 for reviewing my chapters and being a source of inspiration (As well as the actual film)**  
**Keep your eye out for chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flight Night

**Hi guys get ready and drum roll please... chapter 12!**

**Note: This chapter is set 2 weeks after the previous chapter, so I don't have to write about them learning to walk, talk etc.**

**Chapter 12: Flight Night**

**~Blu~l**

I was the first one awake, so early in fact, the forest samba hadn't started yet. I turned to look at my beautiful cerulean wife and my chicks, Tom Jack and

Crystal. I sighed; I had a lot of time on my hands before the others woke up, judging by the position of the sun, I had roughly 10 minutes. Then something

popped into my head, an idea that had made me smile at the prospect. Today me and Jewel had been planning to teach the kids to fly. Since they knew how to

do everything else, this is the last thing, at this stage in time, we needed to teach them. Trying to pass the time, I started singing in my head the forest music

Real in Rio. All the birds of the feather... The words danced around my head in a wonderful melody.

Next to me, I heard Tom mutter in his sleep, something about cauliflower and mangoes. Jewel stirred and slowly opened her eyes, those beautiful emerald

eyes piercing right into my soul.

"Good morning, Blu." Jewel whispered with a smile. I returned the gesture with a kiss beak to beak, and a nuzzle.

"Good morning, Jewel." I replied with a lopsided smile. Jewel blushed, then took a look at our chicks. Suddenly, Real In Rio started up and the kids jerked

awake, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep out of their eyes.

"Good morning mom and dad." The kids said in unison Me and Jewel smiled and looked at each other accompanied by some questionable stares from Tom and

Jack. I leaned in and whispered to Jewel,

"After I get breakfast we should teach them how to fly." Jewel nodded, not taking her eyes of the kids. I gave her a lopsided smile and replied with,

"Back in a sec." With that I took off to the morning sun. As I was flying, I realised that I would not be the best bird in the world to teach them how to fly,

considering I only knew after I jumped out of a cargo plane. Sure, I'd try my best to teach but maybe Jewel should be the one to get into more depth with

them. I sighed, and landed next to the stands. I searched out a mango for me and Jewel and a bunch of grapes for the kids. I then took off back to the hollow.

**~Jewel~**

The kids had now gotten up, and were running around the hollow, playing tag. Ugh, this will be so much easier when they learn to fly, that way they can play

they're games outside. Having enough, I lay down and tried to block the sound of the chicks playing. I could see, but with my wings pressed against my ears,

there was just an eerie silence. I sighed, but I couldn't hear it. Ounce the chicks had quietened down, I slowly removed my wings from my ears and got up. I

looked out of the hollow, and thankfully I could see Blu on the horizon. I sighed a breath of relief and turned to the kids. They had stopped playing and were

now talking and laughing between each other Well, Tom and Jack were, Crystal was obviously bored of talking to guys and was now absent-mindedly walking

around the hollow, looking down and whistling to herself.

I laughed as this was something I did when I was her age. I don't really talk about my past, in fact the only bird iv'e told my life story to is Blu. Everyone knows

Blu's story, considering most of the time me, Nico, Pedro or Rafael were with him. Finally, Blu touched down holding a mango and a bunch of grapes. He said

nothing, walked over to the chicks and placed the grapes between them. He then pushed the mango in front of me.

"You don't want to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head, something obviously bothering him. I started eating the mango, enjoying it's sweet, juicy taste. Every

now and then, I'd glance at Blu, who was watching the other birds flying. Hang on,

Blu wasn't looking at any old bird, he was watching a yellow macaw teach her chicks to fly, tossing them in the air and watching them as they soared upwards.

Suddenly, I knew why he was acting like this. I slowly walked up to him and put a comforting wing around him. I looked deep into his eyes and said,

"I know you can teach them. Anyway, It won't just be you, I'll be there helping you the whole time." He reluctantly nodded and looked back at the chicks, who

had just finished breakfast.

"Hey kids," I said with a grin. "Who wants to learn to fly?"

**~Blu~**

We got the kids to stand in a line at the hollow entrance. Tom went first, jumping out and flapping his wings, as me and Jewel shouted encouraging words to

him. Amazingly, he started to fly, and was so overjoyed he flew up the tree, came speeding down and back into the hollow.

"Yeah, dude that was awesome!" Jack said to Tom. Jack then went up, with the same results as Tom. Finally, it was just Crystal left. She looked down, and her

eyes went wide as she noticed how high up we were. Noticing she was scared, Tom and Jack started making fun of her.

"Scaredy bird, scaredy bird..." They taunted. In a sort of blind fury, Crystal accidently fell out of the hollow. I gasped as she plummeted to the ground. Jewel

closed her eyes and buried her head in my chest. Then I heard Crystal whoop with joy and moments later, she came fluttering into the hollow. Jewel was so

relieved as I was, and noticing how dark it was, we went to sleep.

**Yeah, the Crystal getting scared to fly was actually from the release plot of Rio 2. Keep on reading and look out for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day of Memories

**Another attempt at a long chapter, sorry the really bad ending to the previous chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Day of Memories**

**~Blu~**

Now, It's not the best feeling in the world to be awoken by one of your chicks, prodding you with a stick. I groaned and muttered something about I was

getting up. Jack whispered something to Tom and he snickered, at the same time trying to pick my beak with his stick. I smiled, and a plan formed into my mind.

When they were about to do more with the stick, I suddenly sprang to life and chased them round the hollow, being closely watched by a bemused Jewel.

Crystal noticed what we were doing, and she ran along beside her brothers to join in. I stopped, panting and trying to regain my breath. Jewel laughed when

she saw the state of me, standing there panting with all my feathers ruffled I thought I must look like a clown. Nobody needed to tell me any more I would tell

Jewel where I was going, then take off in the direction of the stands In the city. The journey was about 5 minutes each way, a small price to pay for all the

beautiful sights the city of Rio had to offer. I then remembered what Jewel had said, long ago.

"Flying, It's... Freedom, and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?" I now understood exactly what she meant that day. To speed up the journey, I

hitched a ride on a human para glider, which was obviously heading in the direction of the stands. I didn't have to hold on, like I did before. Instead, I stood

tall,

overlooking the majestic city. I nose dived off the side, slowing down only when I was about 10 metres off the ground.

To humans, it would just be a series of meaningless squawks but I could clearly hear the voices of Nico and Pedro, singing in the club Paradise, just next door.

I will always remember the song.

"Party in Ipanema, baby! I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, and live my life.

I wanna party, party and fllyyyy." I smirked, the song still vivid in my head. I scanned the stands and decided with the usual; mangoes and grapes. I suddenly

realised that today, I really remember the past. It's like, any normal day, I don't really think about my old experiences. Now it was just bursting to be free. I

saw the tram we went on to get to Luiz' garage, the number 19.

Suddenly, I was sent into a flashback.

**On the tram to Luiz' garage.**

"Blu, tell her 'You have beautiful eyes." Rafael whispered to me.

"Yes, oh yes, that's good. I, have beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, uh OK, they're nice." Jewel looked away, like I was freaking her out.

"No, her eyes, man. Her eyes."

**End of flashback**

I shuddered at how It came so vividly, but noticing they would probably be getting worried, I set off to the nest with the fruit.

**~Jewel~**

Luckily for me, today was one of those days the kids didn't feel like doing much, which meant they wouldn't bother me.

Strange, today my past has come so clearly, either with Blu or before we met. I shuddered; my past is not what most birds would call "Peaceful" Just my luck, I

was sent back into a flashback of when I was the kids age.

**Flashback**

"Jimmy, stop it! Lucy, have you no manners? Jewel, just stop!" Mom called at us while we were eating her grotesque signature dish called the "Choco fountain"

Non of us liked chocolate, so It was hell when she made us force compressed cocoa into our beaks. Apparently, humans eat chocolate as a delicacy, not a dish

from hell. Suddenly, mom bent me over and I prepared for my daily whip...

**End flashback**

I was sent back to earth by Crystal prodding me.

"Mom, what were you doing?"

I wondered about the best way to reply. If I told her the truth, she would ask more and more questions. If I lied, she would find out sooner or later. I decided

to go with the easiest answer.

"I just had a memory from my early years played back to me, don't worry about it."

Crystal nodded, but was no doubt going to bring it up again. I sighed, wanting, no, praying that Blu would come back soon.

As if on cue, a familiar blue figure descended into the nest, a lopsided smile plastered to his face.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I chirped in a playful way, glad Blu was here.

"I sort of had some flashbacks of my past." he replied, his brown eyes locked with mine. I replied, telling him I was having flashbacks as well. I made sure the

kids weren't looking, then walked up to Blu and kissed him beak to beak for about 5 seconds. Blu snickered and pulled me into an embrace, our beaks meeting

again. We were finally broken apart by the sound of Crystal clearing her throat. Me and Blu blushed; she obviously had been watching for a while.

"Go on, eat your breakfast before it goes warm." Crystal shrugged and walked over to her brothers, who were already stuffing themselves with grapes.

"So you've been having flashbacks too?" Blu finally said, breaking the silence. I felt a bit, annoyed that Blu got the good flashbacks whereas I get the on where

I get whipped every day! Before I could say anything, Nico and Pedro fluttered into the nest.

"Hey, we where just thinking that, since there's not many birds at the club right now you and your chicks would like to come?" Said Nico.

"Yeah, If you want we could play Hot Wings again?" Replied Pedro. Blu looked at me, and I finally replied by nodding my head.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pedro exclaimed. I walked over to the kids and told them where we were going. Their eyes lit up as I told them.

"Were going to a club? For real?" Tom asked in disbelief.

**~Blu~**

"Hey, Jewel, do you think we should tell them our love story?" I asked Jewel. She nodded, then gasped.

"Blu! We can't take the kids to a performing club! They're to young!" Damn, I forgot all about that. I turned to our excited chicks, not wanting to lay the news

on them.

"Hey, kids we just remembered your not old enough to go the the club yet." I said slowly, letting the words sink in to them. They started bawling, so I had to

go to Rafael's to get him to babysit, while Jewel quietened down the kids.

Rafael came with me back to the nest, where the kids were still crying their eyes out. The only thing that got them to be quiet is that afterwards we would

bring them a McBirdies (McDonalds). All four of us then took flight to Paradise.

The journey was silent, except for when Pedro belched and in retaliation his wings had a spasm and he did a forwards roll.

Once he regained control he noticed Nico was laughing and said a not very nice word to him. We finally got to the club,

and Nico and Pedro immediately started up Hot Wings. It goes;

"Party in Ipanema, baby!" Nico began. "I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, and live my life." Pedro added "My life." I

wanna party (Party) and fly." Nico started up his verse, and me and Jewel danced like we did the first time we were here "Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you

are a bird.) Oh yeah, youre right so let me fly just like a rocket, then. (OK) Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen. (Hey) 'Cause once we start it

baby, aint no aint no stoppin' it. (Hey)

'Cause I just wanna live my life and party. (Hey) All I want is to be free and rock my body. (Hey) Aint nowhere around the world that I want to live my life. In

Rio, cause in Rio, In Rio I realise I wanna party. (Party) I wanna samba. (Party)

I wanna party. (Party) And fly." Me and Jewel had smiles on our face as Pedro started up.

"I'm that samba, samba master, master, master, master, master. Who shouts out? Imma get your blaster, blaster, blaster,

blaster, blaster. You dance fast, But I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster. You're to slow, you need to catch up." Then they both sang together, "You can

dance, and dance, but I..." We danced wing in wing, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"I wanna party. (Party) I wanna samba, (Party) I wanna party, (Party) I wanna samba, (Party) I wanna party, (Party)

and live my life, (Live My Life) I wanna party, (Party) And Fly. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."

We span around and like before, I threw her into the air.

"Laya, laya, laya, laya."

"Hey (Hey)."

"Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya." Jewel finished as she landed In front of me.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."

We moved In and kissed until the rest of the song was over.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." The duo finished as we ended our kiss. We thanked Nico and Pedro and flew back to the hollow. Wow,

It was really late. We stopped at McBirdies for the kids then landed at the hollow. We thanked Rafael and promised to do the same for him one day. Then the

kids ate there food, making them much happier. One by one, we dosed off, first being Crystal, last being Jewel. I could not sleep, there was just too much

excitement in one day. Before I fell asleep, I promised myself I would tell the kids our love story tomorrow.

**Hi, uh could you guys tell me if you would like this to be told from the chicks point of view as well as Blu and Jewel?**  
**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise Party!

**OMG sorry guys, I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, might be a bit rusty but anyway enjoy!**  
**Oh yeah, from this point on I will occasionally add in the chicks POV too.**

**Chapter 14: Surprise Party!**

**~Jewel~**

I groaned and slowly forced my eyelids open. I stretched and shook myself awake. When my vision cleared I noticed straight away Blu, Tom, Jack and Crystal

weren't there. A fine start to my birthday! I suddenly felt like I had been punched in the gut. It was my birthday! How could I have been so stupid? Hmm, It's

quite a coincidence that It's my birthday and Blu Isn't here... I thought to myself. Let's see if Nico or Pedro know where he is. Too Late. I was still groggy from

sleep,

so I accidently tumbled out our hollow, just like Blu when he was a chick. I landed back-first on the ground, shooting pain up my spine.

"Damnit, that kills!" I gingerly got to my feet, examining the damage. Nothing compared to what Nigel did to me, though.

I started ascending from the jungle floor, higher and higher. I then soared in the direction of Nico and Pedro's hollow.

Strange, there was no birds about whatsoever. Must be nothing, otherwise I would get a feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. I reached Nico and

Pedro's hollow, immediately noticing a leaf with words etched into it hanging in the entrance. It read: "Not yet, Go to Rafael's." Ugh, I'm not going there yet, I'm

hungry. I took flight in the direction of the fruit stands. I subconsciously whistled to myself, trying to pass the time. Maybe this is my present, peace and quiet,

you never know. Apparently, I was wrong too. As i touched down at the stands, I noticed a large Banner reading:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL!"

Then the air was filled with the sounds of cheering and clapping, birds emerging from behind the fruit stands and cheering,

then Blu, Tom, Jack and Crystal came soaring down from above. A broad grin spread across my face as i rushed over to them.

I hugged the kids one by one, then embraced Blu in a kiss, which then erupted cheers from the surrounding birds.

Everyone got together and started singing "Happy Birthday!" while Blu and the kids presented me a beautiful cake.

(To you and me, a small muffin.) I looked up at the sky and made a wish, then blew out the candles. A huge cheer followed,

and then Blu came up to me.

"You like it?" He said to me, looking me straight in the eye.

I let out a small laugh, at which he cocked his head at.

"Blu, it's everything i could have wanted on my birthday!" I cried, embracing him in a hug. Blu smiled at me, and then leaned forward and slowly kissed me on

the forehead.

**~Crystal~**

I watched dad kiss mom with satisfaction. I turned to Tom and Jack, who where also staring contently at our parents.

I walked over to them and prodded Tom with the tip of my wing. He turned and said, "yeah?"

"I wonder how long it took dad to organise this." I said to them. Jack looked up thoughtfully, then said "Urm, hours? Days even, I don't know, but this party's

pretty big, so quite a long time, im guessing."

I nodded and absent-mindedly took a grapefruit from the stands. I took a few bites, letting my mouth fill with the sweet taste. Tom and Jack did the same,

considering we had to get up early and had no breakfast whatsoever, we were quite hungry. A thought popped into my head. I turned again to my brothers,

who were devouring their grapefruit's.

"The only thing I don't get, is the note at Nico and Pedro's." I said to them. Jack swallowed then answered with "The note said "Go to Rafael's" But mom came

here instead. So the note at Rafael's must have said "go to the fruit stands" or something." I nodded then watched the sun slowly rise up into the sky. I said

to myself, _a vida boa_. Life is good.

**Yep, sorry the long wait. About 5 months or even more I kept you guys waiting, but don't worry! Getting back on schedule soon!**


End file.
